Fleur's story
by Cuppy
Summary: [ON HOLD] The sequel to A.H.F.L.W. (read first). Fleur is off to Hogwarts along with Johnny, Harry and Ginny's son. Will they have a relationship? Or will it be a destroying factor in their friendship? Only reviews and reading and chapters will tell!
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not taking credit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Honey! Time to wake up! We need to go to Diagon Alley today!" Fleur's mum yelled.  
  
"Ok mum!" Fleur threw back the sheets and gasped at the cold. Huddling up in a ball, Fleur closed her eyes.  
  
"Who's not getting out of her bed?" her dad called gruffly. He crept into her room and tickled Fleur until she was in hysterics. Then he retreated and she climbed out.  
  
The young girls name is Fleur Granger-Malfoy. Fleur's mum, Hermione, couldn't decide which name to give her. Neither could Draco, her dad. Fleur crawled to the shower and watched as her mum and dad woke up her brother and sister, Malcolm and Alex. Fleur is ten now and they are seven. Fleur has already been informed that she gets to go to Hogwarts and she can't wait to go. Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry are sending their kid, Johnny to Hogwarts too. Fleur wouldn't tell anyone, but he's like her soul mate. He's also kinda cute...or so she thought.  
  
After Fleur had had her shower, Alex and Malcolm bickered as to who was going next. Quietly, Fleur just got changed and as she was coming out to the kitchen she caught her mum kissing her dad on the couch.  
  
"MUM! DAD! How many times have I told you!" she yelled. The couple giggled and Dad continued to get breakfast ready. Mum meanwhile sent off to see how Alex and Malcolm were going and her voice thundered down the hallway.  
  
"JUST GET IN THERE! I DON'T CARE WHO! JUST HAVE A SHOWER! WE WILL BE LEAVING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! GO!"  
  
Sitting down, Fleur dished out some Fruit Loops and crunched her way through them. It seemed about five minutes and the family were dropping Alex and Malcolm off. Johnny jumped in the car next to me and Fleur smiled. He was a lot quieter than the twins. He held Fleur's hand until they got to central London and her embarrassing dad made small talk with him the whole way there.  
  
Dad parked the car and they all got out, making their way through crowds of people. Johnny's hand was linked with Fleur's the whole time and her other hand was with her mother. Her mother's hand was around her dad's waist and every now and then they kissed each other. They were the perfect couple. As the group made their way down a dirty street Fleur's mum stopped outside a black building called The Leaky Cauldron. It was funny because most people seemed to walk past it like they couldn't see it. Fleur had been told that witches and wizards had special powers to see things but she didn't think that included buildings.  
  
"Hi Draco! Haven't seen you for a while! Mrs Granger, what a pleasure! And this must be Fleur! But, where are the twins?" the bartender called out.  
  
"Harry and Ginny's. This is Johnny, their little tyke," her dad replied. The bartender smiled and Johnny and Fleur followed her mum through to a small courtyard. Dad meanwhile, sat down to a nice cold beer, or something like it. Fleur watched as her parent tapped a few bricks and they started moving. Johnny and Fleur jumped and hid behind an old barrel. Continuing to move they formed a sought of doorway. Peering around the barrel, the pair saw another street full of people in long, flowing cloaks.  
  
"Ahh. Diagon Alley!" my mother breathed. We stepped behind her peering at all the places. We went into a funny place called Gringotts and there were all these gremlin type things everywhere. Fleur looked at Johnny and together we clung onto Fleur's mum. She went up to the ugliest gremlin and said something to him. He nodded and a few minutes later we were on some machine that made Johnny feel sick.  
  
Luckily, it didn't last long. We stepped back out and started going to all the places that I needed stuff from. Four hours later, we dropped Jonathan off at his house and Fleur followed him to his room with all his stuff. The walls were decorated with Chudley Cannons Quidditch stuff and all the photos seemed alive. She sat on his bed and stared in awe at the amount of things he had. He brought up the last load of stuff and smiled, sauntered over to her and sat down. Sighing, Fleur laid down on his bed and closed her eyes. Fleur had a bad headache and seeing those pictures made it worse.  
  
Something soft touched her head and the girls' eyes snapped back open. Johnny was stroking her face with his delicate fingers and sweeping her hair off her face. Fleur had been unlucky enough to inherit her mothers hair, a big brown mess that was hard to keep clean. She closed my eyes again because she knew what Johnny was doing and not more that five seconds later they were open again as Fleur watched Johnny kiss her nose. She giggled and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Johnny, I'm only ten!" Fleur told him, but he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Johnny! No! Maybe another time, but not now!" she shrieked.  
  
"Hey! Chill honey! I'm only trying to relax you because you have a head ache," he replied.  
  
"How do you know I have a head ache?" Fleur interrupted.  
  
"I have this psychic thing. I know what people are feeling and what they are doing. I can tell you have a head ache from the way you close your eyes," he explained. Sighing, she rolled over so that her mouth was pressed into the bed. But he continued to stroke her hair and laid down next to her. He put his arm over her back and she soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When she woke up, Fleur found that she was laid on top of Johnny's chest with his hands laid possessively over her stomach. His legs were crossed under her and he was fast asleep. Slowly, Fleur brought her hand up to look at her watch and realised it was the next day, Saturday. She moved slightly and Jonathan's grip tightened. She tried to move when he sat up. He tried to kiss her again but she used a judo move that she had learned some years ago and hurled him to the ground. He groaned in pain and just to make sure, trapped his legs and flipped him again. He simply gasped and Fleur walked down stairs. Her Mum and Dad had fallen asleep on a pull out and Malcolm and Alex were on the couch.  
  
Quietly opening the back door, she crept out, taking in the fresh air. Fleur ran to the furthest corner of the yard, where no one would find her except for Johnny. Sitting down, she cried and cried. It was then Fleur decided she hated Johnny now, he knew she didn't like that. They had been friends forever and he was trying to make it into some boyfriend/girlfriend thing. True, Fleur kind of wanted it, just not like that and definitely not this young! The door gave a slight click and she sat still. Some soft padding came across the yard and she saw some little feet. It was Malcolm. He looked around and must have seen part of me and he laid down on the grass.  
  
"What's the matter, sis?" he said softly, when he saw her tear stains. Malcolm, although noisy sometimes, was really quiet and soft and sometimes Fleur wished he were older. Alex was like her dad, a bit nasty but nice when she wanted to be.  
  
Fleur burst into a new wave of tears and he gathered her up and gave her a hug. For a seven year old, he was a black belt at Karate and Judo and a good leader at boy scouts. He was also extremely strong.  
  
"Was it Jonathan?" he asked. She simply nodded in his arms and his grip tightened.  
  
"What did he do? Shh...What was it?" he said soothingly. Fleur looked up at Johnny's room and saw a flash of movement, like he had been standing there watching her.  
  
"He...he...he tried to kiss me and I didn't want it..." Fleur sniveled. Malcolm sat me up and wiped away my tears with his sleeves. Mum would freak, but he didn't care. He stroked her hair and she felt like an idiot. My seven year old brother was comforting her and she was ten. Malcolm turned around and not long after there was some whispering. Fleur looked up as Alexandra knelt down.  
  
The pair of them took turns to crack jokes and comfort her and eventually she heard one last click of the door. Alex and Malcolm both sprang behind the cubby house and Fleur sat there, quietly.  
  
Jonathan came into view, walking straight to Fleur. She jumped up and watched as he came closer, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Where'd your goon faced siblings go?" he yelled.  
  
"Back inside," came the reply. He kept walking and eventually stood about half a metre from her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did last night and I was stupid. Can you forgive me?" he asked softly.  
  
"I told you not to and you did any way. I don't want to be your girlfriend. And after last night, I don't want you to be my boyfriend. How could you?" Fleur bellowed. His face became enraged and he balled up his fist. She screamed in terror and ducked as the first hand came towards her. Alex was at Fleur's side almost immediately and Malcolm was behind Johnny. He was trapped.  
  
"You wanna take another swing at my sister?" Malcolm yelled. Johnny suddenly looked scared. He knew that the trio were all black belts at Karate and Judo and he was standing in the middle of them. He shrunk and Alex and Malcolm looked at Fleur. Shaking her head, they trailed off back up to the house. But no sooner were they out of his sight than Johnny caught her in the nose with a fist. She cried in pain and kicked out at Johnny but he got her again in the eye.  
  
Malcolm tore back and when he saw Fleur he decked Johnny like a deck of cards. Alex strung him up from a tree and Malcolm balled up his fist.  
  
"Malcolm! NO!" Fleur cried, but he began punching Johnny. Alex grappled up the tree and let him drop to the ground. Johnny lay there sobbing in pain and Fleur punched Malcolm in the stomach. He gasped and staggered back wards. Alex jumped down to the aid of her brother and scowled at Fleur. Jonathan had a bleeding nose and lip, black eye, and a large bruise already forming on his stomach.  
  
"Thank...you" he gasped. His eyes closed and his whole body flopped. Sprinting as fast as Fleur could to get her mum and dad, she discovered she was locked out. Fleur pounded on the door and her father opened it.  
  
"Fleur!" he cried.  
  
"Dad, I'm fine, honestly. Get mum, Auntie Ginny and Harry and call an ambulance. Johnny's unconscious," she yelled back. He swore words that Fleur knew were really bad and called at her mum.  
  
She stirred and when she saw me she cried out. Fleur pulled her outside and when she saw Johnny she gasped.  
  
He was motionless, except for an irregular rise and fall of his chest and Fleur's dad wasn't far behind. They both dropped to their knees and Fleur's 'Auntie Ginny' appeared. She nearly collapsed and when 'Uncle Harry' saw Johnny he nearly fainted too. Fleur's Mum and Dad started moving their hands over Jonathan's bruises and they started healing. But whatever power they had wasn't enough. Fleur's Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry started too and the blood started disappearing. Finally, the blood was gone but the bruises remained.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" her father roared. Malcolm was still on the floor, an ever increasing bruise forming. Alex outlined the basics while the pair of parents scowled in anger. Fleur's dad wasn't happy when he found Johnny had been kissing her but Uncle Harry wasn't happy when he found out what Malcolm had done.  
  
In the end, my mum rounded everyone up and Auntie Ginny took Johnny up to his room. Fleur's family drove home in silence and when we got home they got home, Fleur went to the bathroom. She gulped.  
  
Her nose was purple and bleeding profusely and her eye was black. She washed everything thoroughly and found her mum pointing her wand at Malcolm's stomach. It took on a skin tone effect again and dad gestured for Fleur to come over.  
  
"This might hurt," he said, pointing his wand at her. He spoke some words and slowly, Fleur's eye opened and her nose snapped. She yelled in pain but he continued. Then they sent Fleur and her siblings to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Was it good? I don't really know. Next chapter up soon.  
  
Cuppy! 


	2. To Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not taking credit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Mum! Where's my robes?" Fleur yelled.  
  
"In your treasure trove! Have you got Nancy and all your books?" her Mum called back.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Fleur was running around the house gathering up all her stuff and throwing it into her treasure trove. My treasure trove was the name I used for my chest type of thing that Hogwarts liked you to have. A trunk, she thought they liked to call it. Nancy is her owl. Fleur reckons she's beautiful and wont let anyone even touch her. A light fawn in colour, Nancy is covered in black and white. Her eyes are clear-cut amber and she loves hooting softly at me when Fleur walks into her bedroom.  
  
Half an hour later, Fleur's parents were urging her to run through a solid brick wall. Fleur couldn't work out why they wanted her to do this but they said she would get onto platform 9 ¾. Fleur took in a big breath and started jogging, getting faster and faster. She got to the wall and a bright white light filled her eyes. A big scarlet train was breathing steam and tooting and excited children and parents were talking and mingling. Fleur's mum and dad came running through and nearly hit her. Together, they pushed her trolley to a luggage compartment and the man loaded Fleur's stuff in. Thanking him, she walked off with her mother.  
  
"Now, you know you can owl us at any time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And good luck on your sorting."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Owl us with your result."  
  
"Yes mum!"  
  
"And don't forget!"  
  
"What mum?"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Yes mum," she said blandly. Fleur was feeling ill. She had never been away from her mum more than five minutes, except at the supermarket when she had gotten lost. Her mother found Fleur a good seat and they sat talking.  
  
"All aboard!" the train master called out. The whistle honked and some more steam was emitted.  
  
"Oh, better go. Good luck Fleur!" her mum yelled from the platform.  
  
"See you Fleur! Don't forget to write to Alex and Malcolm!" her dad called. The train jolted and began to move. Fleur burst into tears and waved at her parents as the train slowly made its way out of the platform.  
  
She sat down on the chair and wondered what to do. Sure, she had brought cross words and find-a-words and other puzzles but Fleur didn't feel like doing that. Older boys and girls were calling at people on the train and she sat deep in thought.  
  
Eventually Fleur stood up and stared out the window. She watched as trees flew by, birds dived and swooped, then disappeared out of sight and lakes and streams glittering and dodging in and out of the sunlight and trees. She heard a door open and close and thought it was mine but couldn't be bothered to turn around. Fleur continued to stare out the window, and soon became lost in the dashing shapes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Millicent. I'm in Slytherin and I have never had any friends. I'm in grade three. Can I be your friend?" Fleur jumped from the first word and shuddered throughout her speech. There was something about her nasty sounding voice and the fact she was in Slytherin.  
  
"Um, well I was actually saving that seat for someone and I don't know what house I'm in, I haven't been sorted yet." Millicent took on a shocked expression when Fleur turned around and she jumped up and ran out of my carriage. Fleur shrugged at her queerness and turned back to staring out the window.  
  
"Anything from the trolley, dear?" Fleur jumped again and spun around. A little lady in a peach coloured gown and white, lacy apron was pushing a trolley laden with jelly beans, chocolate frogs, cakes and other sweets. Fleur stared at her and shook her head in a no. She closed my door and squeaked on, knocking on other people's door and asking if they wanted anything.  
  
Fleur sat down again and took out one of her find-a-word books and laid out totally engrossed. There was a light tapping on her window and she looked out, but could see nothing. The tapping persisted and at some point Fleur opened the window. A rock flew in and she threw it back out again, slamming the window.  
  
Fleur went back to her find-a-word and at some point someone opened her door and slipped in. Another person started barking out to get into our robes if we weren't already. Fleur got up and saw Johnny staring intently at her. She shrunk back in her chair.  
  
"It's ok, Fleur. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to say sorry and try and apologize for what I did," he said.  
  
"Look. I told you to stop and you persevered. What am I meant to d..."  
  
"You don't have to do anything," Johnny interrupted. "I just wish that you could forgive me. Without your judo - karate freak siblings I thought this might be a time to just talk about what happened."  
  
"What is there to talk about? I told you stop, you kept going, I want nothing to do with you. Case closed!" Fleur spoke as calmly as she could.  
  
"Ok, fine! Have it that way! We've known each other for our entire lives and now that you get to get what you always hint at! I can't stand people like that!" Johnny yelled.  
  
"I told you to stop! Do you never listen? Oh, and did you forget I can do judo too? I can deck you right here, right now, easy," Fleur screamed. A prefect stuck her nose in the door.  
  
"Uniforms now! Stop fighting!" Fat lot of help she was. Fleur threw on her robes and ripped out her wand. "I can do things with this, aussi. What do you want first?" Johnny shrunk back and Fleur took a step towards him. He fell onto the chair and closed his eyes as Fleur continued to advance. He knew Fleur was still coming and he curled up in a ball. She put her wand away but Johnny still stayed tight.  
  
Brushing his hair from his face, Fleur sat on the chair next to him. He relaxed slightly and opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Me too. I shouldn't stay angry at you," Fleur whispered back. He smiled and she bent my head down to his chest. He brushed her hair lightly with his fingers and Fleur sighed. The train gave a honk and someone yelled that the train was slowing down. Fleur sprang lightly to her feet and gathered up her stuff.  
  
Johnny gave her a hand and together they walked out onto the Hogwarts platform.  
  
A/N: Well I can't have them fighting forever! Anyway, hope it was ok! Sorry to all you people that read the first one and doesn't think this one is as good as the other one. Trust me, it will get better. Remember that last time I was invading the mind of a twenty - something year old. Now I am in a ten-year-olds. You have to expect the syntax will be simpler.  
  
For all you people that don't know much French aussi means simply also. Expect it a fair bit in this story. Oh, and if you're wondering about syntax, it sort of how hard or easy something is, like newspapers are simple syntax. They use simple language. Understand?  
  
GOOD!  
  
Anyways, thank you to everyone and thank you to everyone that reviewed my other story and this one!  
  
Hope you all review and read the next chapter when it comes out!  
  
Cuppy! 


	3. Sorting disasters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not taking credit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Firs' years o'er 'ere!" someone was calling. Fleur and Johnny made their way along, terrified of the towering man with his wild black hair. He spotted them and waved madly at them.  
  
"You two, o'er 'here! Come on! Move 'long now!" Johnny and Fleur weren't the only people that wore scared expressions. A small, skinny girl with wild orange hair kept pushing her glasses up her nose. Even without her glasses Fleur could see her wide eyes staring at the huge man. Another boy was snickering with two other boys. They kept pointing and hooting with laughter at something behind her.  
  
Turning in disgust, Fleur noticed two other boys, one with dark, almost black hair and the other with flaming red. He was blushing to the roots and smiling.  
  
Suddenly, the two boys, plus the snickering youths vanished before her very eyes. She was standing where she had seen everything from, but everything had vanished like an invisible gas. Fleur frowned and followed the tall man who some how she knew as Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.  
  
Fleur jumped. How could she know this? She had never met him before yet she knew nearly everything about him. He had gotten expelled in third grade, and his pink and white umbrella was magical. Johnny was tugging her forward and absentmindedly she stepped into a boat. Hagrid barked out something and the boat started moving. But Fleur wasn't gazing in awe at the massive castle that stood in front of them or the black lake but staring at the huge man in the front boat.  
  
When the boats stopped, Fleur was jolted back to reality and she gasped at the building in front of her. Johnny snapped his head to look at her in surprise. He had done that fifteen minutes ago.  
  
Fleur raced up some stairs and met a tall, slightly stern looking woman. Her lips were pursed in a tight line and her emerald green robe stood out starkly against her rather pale skin. She told the students to wait and disappeared through two tremendous doors.  
  
"Ah, so it's true! Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Excited murmuring broke out and Fleur looked to who had spoken. Harry Potter was the dark haired boy she had seen earlier. The other was a hooked nosed, blonde, almost white haired junior. How queer!  
  
Harry Potter was Johnny's father's name. The blonde haired boy looked like her father, Draco. Fleur nudged Johnny and he looked at her. But when she looked at him to point to the pair of boys they disappeared. Fleur was getting angry. She was hallucinating, seeing things. And she didn't like it.  
  
The stern teacher returned and beckoned for the students to come in. The first thing that caught her attention was the long tables that seemed to go on forever. At the top was another table that had teachers and elder students sitting around it. People were staring upwards and, glancing up, Fleur saw a ceiling that was bewitched to look like the sky outside.  
  
At the centre of two tables was a small stool with a felt, patched hat that was covered in dirt and grime.  
  
When the students had crowded around the stool a small opening appeared in the hat's creases. The hall went quiet and the hat started singing.  
  
Oh, if I am not pretty,  
  
Don't judge something by what you see,  
  
I order you to houses,  
  
I'm so lucky that job is for me.  
  
Important things are houses,  
  
Four different ones there are,  
  
Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor,  
  
Each one individually going very far.  
  
Hufflepuff are for the lovely,  
  
The rosy and the might,  
  
They may not be the smartest house,  
  
But they do put up a fight.  
  
The smartest group 'tis Ravenclaw,  
  
Memorising and performing really is an art,  
  
True, Ravenclaw aren't the best at flying.  
  
But the learning is at the heart.  
  
The slyest must be Slytherin,  
  
They don't always play fair,  
  
They may be cruel and mean but  
  
Green and Silver decorate their lair.  
  
But Gryffindor, brave Gryffindor,  
  
The purest of heart,  
  
Smart ones, not dumb ones,  
  
They always make their mark.  
  
But don't let me get you down,  
  
The houses are grand, one and all,  
  
So put me on you magical head,  
  
And your house won't be sure to fail!  
  
Everyone in the hall stayed quiet for about two seconds and then burst into raucous applause and cheering. Two tall boys with bright orange hair were cheering and singing and then disappeared. The stern teacher rolled out a long, slightly yellow piece of parchment. She started reading out names and students stepped forward, the hat bellowing names of houses. With each house name called out by the felt hat another round of applause and cheering broke out.  
  
"Potter, Jonathan!" the teacher yelled. Their hands released and he stepped up. The hat wasn't even on his head before it roared Gryffindor. Fleur smiled weakly at him and waited patiently for her name.  
  
"Granger-Malfoy, Fleur!" Fleur stumbled forward and sat timidly on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it began extracting information out of her mind.  
  
"Hmm...extremely intelligent, i.e. Ravenclaw. Ahh! But we have a Malfoy cross. A little sinister I see, Slytherin is creeping in. However, a Granger is a strong, powerful witch. Extremely brave with Granger parentage and I can see a little bit of martial arts in this here mind. A puzzling case of sorting, very puzzling. Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor. No, not Slytherin, are you smarter than brave? Or braver than smarts? I decide! GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Fleur collapsed in hysterical giggling. The whole ordeal was a bit much but to be in Gryffindor! Her mum and dad would be so proud! Johnny jumped up to give her a hug and she nearly passed out from the joy and relief.  
  
A short time later, a light tinkling was heard from someone on a glass. An elderly, immaculate and well groomed wizard stood up.  
  
"Congratulations all first years to your sorting. Just a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone, including our older students. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you of all the forbidden items not allowed in corridors, classrooms, outside his office or in the library are on a list outside his room. First years, there will be a short meeting in the library after this so you can get timetables and acquainted with your teachers. Prefects, you will show them the library. Other than that, enjoy dinner!" he sat down again and the tables brimmed with food, like he had sat on a button. There was roast turkey and ham, pork and chicken. Roast potatoes and vegetables spilled over the bowls. Hungry students were digging into casseroles and other things that looked delicious. Fleur grabbed a bit of everything and started to eat. She listened to fellow classmates talk about themselves and ask each other their life story. She heard Johnny start to speak but it sounded like he was underwater. She was dimly aware that he asked her but she couldn't reply.  
  
Someone gurgled if she felt ok but the only thing she remembered was Johnny cradling her in his arms before she slumped into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What did you think of the Sorting Hat's little jig? I tried to remember bits of some that J. K. Rowling had written down with my own work. Do any of you have any idea how hard it is to write the Sorting Hat's song. I am sure that the Slytherins' verse isn't very good but I wrote it about fifteen times, so I tried my hardest. In comparison, most of it would probably be mine. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Cuppy! 


	4. Break up'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not taking credit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Fleur! Professors! Fleur has just passed out!" Johnny screamed. The stern looking teacher and the older one came rushing down from the high table. The hall silenced and everyone looked to where Johnny was standing with Fleur. There was baited breath as Professor Dumbledore gently lifted Fleur out of Johnny's arms while Professor McGonagall and Johnny followed closely behind to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Albus, we were warned this would happen! What are we to do? We can't take care of her! We don't have the resources! Poppy will go hopping mad. Oh Albus! Fleur has a problem, an untreated problem. We need to do something about it."  
  
"Silence Minerva! Miss Granger will be fine. Poppy knew what to do if this happened. We are to stay calm. All the teachers know and she is in the best hands," Dumbledore replied sternly. They continued to hurry and when they got their Poppy, or Madam Pomfrey, gave a little shriek and made a bed. She gathered up her little potion and gave some to the unconscious girl.  
  
McGonagall and Dumbledore conversed with Madam Pomfrey for some time before they nodded and then the two Professor's left. Madam Pomfrey bustled in to the room and frowned at Johnny.  
  
"You a relative?" she stated stiffly.  
  
"Best friend of over ten years. Almost a brother."  
  
"Stay in a bed next to her. Name?"  
  
"Johnny. Jonathan Potter." The nurse looked surprised but pulled up a bed.  
  
"Sleep!" she ordered.  
  
Jonathan hadn't realised that he was so tired until he laid down. The nurse gave him a potion and he fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Johnny awoke some hours later to an icy hand touching his. His eyes fluttered open and they met with those of Fleur's. He pulled himself closer to her bed and hugged her close.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you..." he cried into her bushy hair.  
  
"Never. Johnny?" Fleur croaked.  
  
"Yes?" he whispered back.  
  
"I love you!" an exhilarating force rushed through them. Johnny couldn't help himself.  
  
"I love you too," he felt Fleur smile and this time their lips met with both having given consent. They wriggled closer and Johnny felt Fleur fall asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Johnny was in his dorm making friends with everyone in his room. He learnt the names of the teachers and his fellow roommates. Josh, Jamie, Luke and Lucas and Sam. But they all decided to go to the library and he didn't feel like going. So he figured he would write his first few days in his diary.  
  
Tuesday, September 16, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Why is life so complicated? I love Fleur sssooo much but I know that I don't want to be with her. I know we share a bond like no one else. But as a boyfriend/girlfriend thing? No, it'll never happen.  
  
It was nice to tell her I love her but I really don't think it is true love. How can I get out of this predicament? No idea!  
  
First day interesting. Fleur collapsed and everyone thinks she is this sort of freak. Don't really know why, she has epilepsy it seems anyway! Poor Fleur, rejected by everyone...  
  
Got Transfiguration tomorrow. Heard it is really good and fun. Fleur will upstage me though. Oh... I might go and get her and run off somewhere and talk to her.  
  
Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Johnny fled down the stairs to see Fleur writing in her diary. But whatever she was writing he couldn't see it. Then he realised she was using an invisible pen. He slid his arms around her chest and kissed her head as she shut her book tightly and locked the padlock.  
  
"I have things in there no one knows about," she replied shortly. She ran up to her room and grabbed a cloak.  
  
"Let's go for a walk!" she said simply. They walked hand-in-hand and when they got outside they steered away from Hagrid's hut and towards the Quidditch field. They went around the other side and sat under a tree.  
  
Fleur snuggled into Johnny's strong grip and they laid down together, deep in thought.  
  
"Are you really scared?" Johnny asked suddenly. He had gotten this urge that Fleur was really depressed and needed to talk.  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Are you...are you...depressed?" he asked slowly. Fleur sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me," Fleur leant down to Johnny and pecked him on the lips, her arms massaging his sides. But Johnny turned away, not wanting to be kissed or get too 'lovey-dovey'.  
  
"Johnny!" Fleur exclaimed,  
  
"I can't, Fleur. I'm living a lie. I...I...my life is really complicated. I can't stand this." Fleur jumped up and ran.  
  
"Fleur! Fleur! Wait!" he chased after her. He was faster than her and easily caught up.  
  
"I am scared. I am depressed. Got what you wanted, go away!" she told him stiffly. With that she sprinted off and Johnny couldn't care less.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Dunno 'bout this chapter. Hope it was good.  
  
Cuppy! 


	5. Deduction

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say I don't own HP and all related characters? Fine! I do not own Harry Potter and I am not taking credit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Johnny slept uneasily that night. Every time he drifted off to sleep he had wild dreams that Fleur was lying under snow somewhere. He knew it was ludicrous though because it wasn't snowing. I mean, it was September.  
  
Finally he got up and sat by the window. He watched the outside with its cool glow and dark, blurry shapes. Eventually he fell asleep by the window and snow began to fall lightly outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Aw cool! It snowed during the night!" someone called.  
  
"I know! You want to go out and fight?" someone else replied.  
  
"I dunno. The amount of groaning that John." At his name Johnny began to stir. He had been subconsciously listening and his eyes eased themselves open ever so slow. Before his room mates had begun talking excitedly he had been having this dream that Fleur was cold, ill. But he knew that she was probably in her room getting changed.  
  
He opened his eyes a bit further and he noticed the snow flowing as far as he could see outside. Memories of Fleur were coming back but he pushed them away. They were stupid, untrue. His instincts were way off.  
  
But when he got to breakfast he didn't see Fleur. He asked some of the girls that were in her room and they all said that she hadn't been in her room that morning. Johnny began to feel his stomach doing somersaults.  
  
As soon as breakfast was finished and everyone in the hall began to retreat out the grand doors to their first classes, Johnny ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Johnny spoke rapidly.  
  
"Ah, yes Jonathan?" Dumbledore replied. His blue eyes sparkled, but when they saw Johnny's scared eyes they narrowed.  
  
"Fleur. She wasn't at breakfast.and.and.she ran off yesterday after I told her I didn't want to be her 'boyfriend'. I've been having these dreams she isn't well, really cold and buried under snow.  
  
And.well.it snowed during the night. I think.I think something's happened," Jonathan finished.  
  
Dumbledore thought for awhile and finally spoke.  
  
"If she is not at your first class come and tell me. At this stage, given her mother is Hermione Granger, she could live in a library. I have concern but give me a bit more.proof," Dumbledore said slowly. Johnny was devastated. He ran as fast as he could to the doors that led outside. He ran for Hagrid's hut, he knew that Hagrid would help.  
  
Knocking frantically on the door, he heard some 'All right! All right! Keep yer undies on!" and finally the door swung open.  
  
"Mr. Jonathan Potter, isn' it? Come in yer young chap!" and he gestured to come in. Johnny hurried inside to the warmth of inside.  
  
"What's yer problem?"  
  
"Well, Hermione Granger's daughter, Fleur, well she seems to have...disappeared. I wondered if you could help me find her. I think I know where she is."  
  
"Well, I really wou' an' all bu' I gotta class firs'. I coul' give yer a note to take yer firs' lesson off?" Hagrid offered. Johnny smiled, he was only missing DADA, a subject where they taught you absolutely nothing. Hagrid wrote out a note and handed it to Johnny. Johnny raced outside and began searching. He first sprinted to where he and Fleur had sat the day before. He could feel her presence. Running to where he had let Fleur run off he slowly started to follow in her footsteps, the way she had gone.  
  
But after ten minutes he was standing at the front of the Forbidden Forest. Fleur would never have gone in there, never ever.  
  
Turning dejectedly around he noticed a little blood splattered on the ground. At first he dismissed it, but thinking it might lead to Fleur he began following it. It twisted around trees, bushes, shrubs, doubled back at times and then, when Johnny rounded one more tree, it stopped. It stopped like someone had stopped the bleeding, or had just vanished without a trace. Here Johnny felt like he was really close to Fleur, like she was next to him.  
  
He began to will his mind to bring back the memories of where he had seen Fleur laying. He suddenly dropped to his knees and began digging at the snow. Of course, it was icy cold but he didn't care, he just dug and dug. He got to a stage when he hit a branch and thought he had found her, but it wasn't. It was just her wand. This was what he felt close to, he was sure, but something told him to go on, just dig a bit further.  
  
But then, he felt it. A piece of cloth. Johnny began to dig harder and harder and it wasn't long until Fleur's hand was uncovered. Now digging frantically he exposed her whole body, blue from the cold. He saw she wasn't breathing regularly and he lifted her up in his arms. He rushed her back to the castle and as soon as he was inside he laid her on the ground whilst whipping his wand out at the same time.  
  
"Enervate!" he mumbled. Fleur took on a slightly more pink colour, but after being stuck in the snow for twelve or more hours she was still pretty blue.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two students thinking that school is not important, perhaps?" Snape drooled. "Fifty points from Gryffindor! And I'll take another hundred if you have no reason why you're out!" Johnny stared at him blankly. Then he remembered the note Hagrid had given him. He gave it to Snape.  
  
"Incompetent fool! I can't even read this scrawl! What do you take me for? A fool? One hundred and fifty points will be taken for this foolish attempt to imitate a teacher!" Johnny was shocked. 200 points in less than a minute, just because Snape had found him.  
  
"Oh, and if that isn't enough, I'll take another 200 if you don't move to your class in five minutes!" he snapped. Johnny gathered Fleur in his arms and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Poor Johnny! 200 points isn't fair! But anyway. school sucks. Actually, when doesn't it?  
  
Um...um...um...days off and holidays? ( I dunno. Anyway, needless to say...REVIEW YOU PEOPLE THAT READ THIS STORY BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Yeah, well I don't know where that came from...dum de dum de dum...* praises computer such wonderful success * Like that's ever going to happen!  
  
Hee hee...going a wee bit spasticated...  
  
Cuppy! ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


	6. Blue's clues

Disclaimer: I do not own the teachers. Everyone else I own though! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Johnny carried Fleur to the Hospital Wing and put her in a bed. He tried to massage her limbs to get some warmth into them.  
  
"Mr. Potter! What...oh my goodness!" Madam Pomfrey cried when she saw Fleur. She hurried off to get a Warmth Potion and Dumbledore. The Potion was barely down Fleur's throat before McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Mr. Potter? I thought I told you to go to class?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"You did. But I couldn't help what I felt. I had to investigate it. I'm sorry sir," Johnny replied, dropping his head.  
  
"Just as well you did. She wouldn't have lasted much longer. Surprising she really lasted this long," Pomfrey commented. Johnny continued eking warmth and slowly the blue began to melt away, replaced by a pinkish hue.  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore, sir?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I got a note from Hagrid, sir, about why I was out. But Professor Snape saw me out and deducted two hundred points off Gryffindor because I was out and trying to imitate a teacher," Johnny explained uncertainly.  
  
"That is not fair!" McGonagall protested. "Two hundred points back and twenty-five for saving a student, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Dumbledore agreed then sent Johnny off to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Then...then this...this thing...attacked...me and...I started bleeding...and I...ran and...collapsed...then...it snowed...and I...was found...by Jonathan," Fleur whispered. She shivered at the cold encasing her body. Dumbledore thanked her and strode off, McGonagall skittering behind him. Johnny gripped Fleur's hand tightly, trying not to cry out at the cold.  
  
"Thanks..." Fleur murmured.  
  
"Don't mention it. If I had been in the same position as you and you knew where I was, you would have done the same thing, wouldn't you?" Johnny replied.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Johnny frowned.  
  
"Just because I don't want to be a big boyfriend/girlfriend thing doesn't mean that we can't still be friends!"  
  
"Maybe...we need...a break...from...each other..."  
  
"If that's what you want, fine!" Johnny cried angrily. He stalked out of the Wing and ran up to his room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh, look! It's the Mudblood cross!" Mallory Fink yelled, pointing at Fleur.  
  
"It's the traitor cross! The traitor cross Mudblood cross bitch!" Willow Seams screamed, shaking with laughter. Fleur put her head down, willing the teas not to have a free fall down her face.  
  
'I need to get to the Owlery,' she thought urgently. She hurried on, avoiding the poltergeist, Peeves, and up to the Owlery. She picked out a smoky coloured one that had large yellow eyes.  
  
"Take this to Malfoy cottage!" she commanded. It nodded and flew out the window. Fleur watched it as it grew smaller and smaller, finally disappearing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Draco, dear! It's a letter from Fleur!" Hermione cried, waving the letter around. Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, let's here it!"  
  
"'Dear mum and dad,  
  
I've been sorted into Gryffindor. Sorry that I'm late writing, I've had lots of problems.  
  
First of all. Mum, Mr. Dumbledore says that you are an epileptic. He says that I've been fainting and might have inherited it from you. Could I? Please reply. Also, the kids are calling me a Mudblood cross. What's this?  
  
Dad. Why are all the kids calling me a traitor cross? I think it has something to do with you, does it?  
  
How are the twins? Good I hope. Johnny and I aren't talking to each other, we're having difficulties. Other than that, I hope you reply soon.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Fleur.'"  
  
"How do we explain?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, Drake, I don't know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Post's here!" James Longbottom announced. Unlike his father, James was actually quite intelligent.  
  
Fleur looked up to see the smoky owl soaring towards her. Her stomach turned at the thought of what the letter might contain.  
  
Her fathers' stationary glared at her from her plate of toast. She lifted it up and smiled at the 'DM' on the back. She tore it open and unfolded it.  
  
'Our dearest Fleur,  
  
First allow me to congratulate you on you acceptance into Gryffindor! I, myself, was a Slytherin, but I could never see myself going bad.  
  
It is much of a pity that you and Jonathan are not on the best of terms. I hope that it improves.  
  
As for the harder questions of your letter. A Mudblood does in fact apply to your mother and is a witch born of Muggle blood. It is very derogatory and she does not like to hear it much.  
  
The traitor does, again, refer to me. My father, an awful man, wanted me to become a Death Eater. This is before your time, but a Dark wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle went very, very bad. He became known a Voldemort, a side note. Voldemort was the wizard that killed Harry, Jonathan's paternal grandparents, parents. My father wanted me to be a supporter of this inhuman person. I refused, therefore becoming a traitor to my house and any person that was to be a supporter.  
  
I hope this clears up some of your questions.  
  
Lots if love from the twins, me and your mother,  
  
Daddy (Draco)'  
  
Fleur looked up. Well, it answered questions. But she wasn't sure if it was for better or worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I've had it started for about three months, but I haven't been able to write anything here 'cos I've been writer's block stuffed. Anyway, I'll hopefully have something up sooner.  
  
Sorry everyone for the lateness. 


End file.
